


The 5 different ways Real Madrid showed support to their Colombian before he left and the one time they did it when he left.

by JustAlly



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pretty much everyone at RM, it's 2:47am and i'm happy but sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAlly/pseuds/JustAlly
Summary: AKA I'M SAD AND I NEED TO EXPRESS HOW SAD I AM IS WITH LITTLE DRABBLES ABOUT JAMES AND THE RM TEAM





	The 5 different ways Real Madrid showed support to their Colombian before he left and the one time they did it when he left.

**_1-Marcelo_ **

 

 

Marcelo was the first person that James told he was thinking about moving, even though, reporters had been talking about James transferring since the rumours began, all the way in December, but James hadn’t said anything. At first, James hadn’t been too sure about moving, more anxious about leaving Madrid and leaving his friends. But the less time he played, the more he began thinking about leaving. The older male only found out because he found James crying in the showers, over an hour and half after most of the team had left. The captain and vice captain had to stay behind to talk to Zidane, meaning they had missed the celebrations. Sergio stayed behind even longer, having to go other something with their manager. At that point, James hadn’t decided where he was going, he didn’t have any offers yet either, but Zidane had pretty much told him that he wasn’t staying and he would be sold.

It was only at the end of June where the younger male actually confirmed where he was going, they’d put the offer in and given the Colombian a few weeks to officially talk about his contract. As soon as he got out of the meeting, he rang Marcelo (who had been back in Madrid for a few days) and begged the older male to come to house. Marcelo was never able to say no to his little brother and he was able to tell his younger brother needed him more than ever before, jumped in his car and drove straight there, he jumped out of his car, kicking his door shoot with one foot and locking it with the button in his hand, before rushing to the door and unlocking it with the spare key that James had given them the year before. As soon as the door was unlocked, his best friend threw himself at his with tears streaming down his face. Marcelo instantly wrapped his arms around the younger male, letting his bury his head in his shoulder, Marcelo moved back slightly, shutting the door with a tap of his foot, before moving the two of them to the settee, where the younger boy continued to sob,  

Marcelo continued to rob the Colombian’s back, shushing him slightly as he rocked him slightly, trying to get him to calm down. It took a while, but, eventually James began to calm down, his sobs quietening down into little hiccups. Marcelo pressed his lips to his younger brothers hairline, keeping his lips there until he could breathe properly. He quickly moved the younger player so that he could go get him a drink of water from the kitchen. Making sure the younger male took slow steady sips, he ran a hand through his hair. “Where?” He questioned softly, tilting his head. James looked at the older male before sighing. “Bayern” James said softly. “Mister rang me this afternoon, directly. I  couldn’t say no. It’s a loan deal for two years with the option to buy after that.” Marcelo nodded slightly, his eyes filling up slightly. “I’m going to miss you, hermanito.“

 

 

**_2-Cristiano_ **

Cristiano adored James. Anyone who even knew them knew this, Cristiano had treated James as his younger brother from the day that the younger male arrived at Real Madrid. Cristiano was the second person who was told about the younger male was transferring. Cristiano found out around March time that James was indeed looking to leave that summer, he’d gone over to celebrate them winning against Eibar and found the younger male slaving over a bunch of offers and different clubs which were apparently enquiring about him, the night ended with them both promising to keep in contact wherever the younger goes, after a lot of tears and hugs.

James rang Cristiano a little over three hours after Marcelo left, the Portuguese had finished in the confederation cup the night before, sadly when they lost on penalties. James bit his lip as the skype began to connect, after a minute or so, the call finally connected and the older males face popped up on the screen. Cristiano’s face was tired but a smile lit up his face when he realised it had finished connecting. James tried to repeat the smile back but it faded just as quickly as it arrived. Cristiano frowned slightly, his smile slipping as he realised something was wrong.

"Oh, Hammy.” The older male sighed, knowing automatically what was wrong. He could read James better than he could read the back of the hand sometimes. A brief moment of silence overlapped the two of them, with James just looking the computer as Cristiano took in the state of the younger male, his eyes were still red and partially bloodshot and he just looked exhausted. “When do you leave?” He asked softly. James looked up again and smiled weakly. “They want me to sign before Real leave for America so around the 11th July.” Cristiano sighed softly, making sure to blink to remove the tears which had begun gathering in his eyes. “I’ll make sure to come back in time, okay? I’ll come help you pack and make sure you get to the airport safely.” James smiled stronger than before, before yawning. “Go to sleep, Hammy. I love you.” Cristiano whispered, to which the younger male repeated.

**_3-Alvaro, Marco, Isco and Karim_ **

The four of them found out all together. All four of them had been wondering for weeks whether or not the Colombian was moving or not, but then Alvaro got mixed up in his own transfer drama and they just never got around to asking the twenty five year old. Once word spread round the others that James was back in Madrid, the four of them decided to visit their favourite Colombian, bringing bear and takeaway along with them. (It was slightly of their diets but oh well, it wasn’t even pre-season yet.) Karim was the one driving, taking advantage of being the oldest of the four, with Alvaro in the front, Isco and Marco in the back.

They quickly pulled up at James’s house, piling the boxes out as Karim locked the car after them. Marco did his job as the youngest and knocked on James’s door, it took a few minutes for the Colombian to answer the door and when he did he looked flustered. “Hammy!” Isco cried wrapping his arms around the taller male, who sunk into the embrace of his teammate. James pulled out of the hug slightly, checking that nobody was watching them, before pulling them inside of his living room. His living room was a state, there was clothes everywhere and boxes off to the side. The four of them looked around as their Colombian began moving stuff off the settee’s so they could sit down.

Once they were sat down, Alvaro broke the elephant in the room. “It’s true then? You’re really leaving?” He questioned. James nodded softly. “I’m being sent on loan for two years, to Bayern.” He whispered.

Isco stood up and began pacing, “I don’t understand? Why Bayern? Why not stay here? With us? Or do we not matter anymore?” The twenty five year old began the quick fire of questions. “Isco stop!” The youngest of the five cried slightly, standing up ready to move the third oldest if necessary, with Alvaro standing up hesitatingly too. Karim remained sat down, knowing the Colombian male would be able to handle it by himself. James stood up, grabbing onto the younger males arms. “Carlo wants me, but Perez doesn’t want to sell me. I want to stay here, trust me, I’d do anything to stay here but Zidane doesn’t want me here. You guys mean more to me then anyone else besides Salo and Dani. You’re my family, my brothers.” Tears began parading down James’s cheeks as he spoke, as they began falling down the other four faces. Isco pulled the older male into a hug, as the other three members of their team piled in as well, each of them crying softly.

They were a family and their family was being split up, bit by bit.

_**4-Sergio (and Iker)** _

 

Sergio was one of the first people that James met when he joined Real Madrid Iker and Sergio had to come congratulate the young Colombian for joining them and introduce them to the rest of the team, which meant that Sergio was one of the hardest to tell, he was having to tell his captain, his leader that he was leaving. Luckily, Sergio was back in Madrid, meaning it was only a car drive away. James knocked on the older males door, not noticing that their was another car in the driveway. James lurched backwards slightly when he realised that it wasn’t actually Sergio who opened the door, rather, it was Iker.

“Hi Jamesito!” His ex captain greeted cheerfully, opening the door slightly so the younger male could come in and sit down. “I forgot you we’re coming down to visit.” James laughed softly, the laughter not fully reaching his eyes. Iker narrowed his eyes slightly, gripping hold of the younger male’s elbow and pulling him into a hug. “I know you’re here to tell us, well Sergio, that you’re leaving Hammy.” Even nowadays, after he’d left the club, Iker was still as observant as usual, the exact opposite to Sergio, which made them the perfect couple. James giggled sadly. “You know how clueless Sergio is sometimes.” Iker continued. “It’s going to be okay, James. I promise you.” He whispered releasing him so he could sit down. “Do you want a drink or something?” Iker asked. “He’s going to be a little while, you know how long he likes to take in the shower.” Iker laughed softly, rolling his eyes at the daftness of his boyfriend. “Just water please, Capi.”

It was easy to go back into the old nicknames for his captain. Half an hour later, Sergio was sat in front of James, dressed and smelling of strong body wash. “What do you need to tell us, James?” He asked softly. James quickly looked to Iker, who nodded reassuringly. “I’m being sent on loan, Sergio.” He broke the news suddenly. Sergio smiled sadly, his smile not reaching his eyes properly. “I was honestly expecting this, with all the rumours and just keeping you on the bench. I’m happy for you, kid. If you’re happy, I’m happy.” It’s times like this when the captain really showed why he was Real Madrid’s captain and had been vice captain before that. “I’m going to miss you, don’t get me wrong. We all will, but we want you, yes, you, we want you happy, James.” Sergio continued. He was cut off by James wrapping his arms around him, which made the captain and ex captain smile fondly. “I love you, guys.” The Colombian whispered reaching across to hug Iker at the same time. “We love you too, kid.”

**_5-Toni_ **

 

James lied when he said that Sergio and Iker were the hardest to say goodbye to. In fact, it was Toni who was the hardest to say goodbye to. They’d  joined together after the world cup and then, they’d spent all that time since together. Trying to say goodbye was virtually impossible. Every time that James tried to say goodbye, he either broke down in tears before he sent the text or he deleted the message and averted the conversation. James knew that eventually, he would have to say goodbye, before the news dropped to the press that he was going on loan. James finally decided to do it, a week before it was going to announced, he’d barely got much of his stuff packed, meaning telling him at his house was virtually impossible, meaning he would have to go round to the German’s house instead. It was Toni’s turn to have Leon and after three years, he knew the routine for Leon like the back of his hand. He wisely chose a time where Leon would more than likely be down to take his nap, meaning he could speak to one of his best friends without being interrupted. James found himself stood outside of Toni’s house, with his first raised up to knock on the door, when it opened anyway, startling the Colombian male.

“Oh, Hi.” The German player said, sounding rather confused at why the other male was there. “I need to tell you something.” The Colombian blurted out, the panic starting to bubble away at his chest. “James, are you okay?” The older male questioned, resting his hand on the younger male’s forehead. James quickly batted his hand away, pushing the other man, back in through his door, not caring if anyone was able to see them. Toni’s eyebrows raised in confusion as he looked at the younger. “I’m transferring and it’s been driving me insane because I’ve been trying to tell you for over a week now and every time I’ve gone to tell you, I’ve been going insane and freaking out and I feel like it’s only fair that I tell you myself instead of letting you find out through the news and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you beforehand.” The Colombian male rambled on, running his hands through his hair as his breathe started to become more panicky.

Toni grabbed hold of the younger males hands, pulling them to his chest instead.“It’s okay, I promise you it’s okay, I’m not mad, I promise you. You’re going to shine whether you go, now i need you to calm down for me and just breathe, Hammy. In and out, copy me.” The German breathed in and out slowly and the younger males breathing slowly went back to normal, collapsing back into Toni’s chest. “Promise you’re not mad?” He questioned weakly. Toni chuckled softly. “I’m not mad, it’s for the best, Jamesito. We all love you and want the best for you.”

 

**_1-Everyone._ **

 

“Guys we’re going to be late, hurry up!” Iker shouted, making everyone stop what they were doing and start rushing to where the tv was set up. He was still on leave from Porto, meaning he got to spend more time with his ex teammates. “Shouldn’t it be kids at the front?” Marco questioned, plonking himself down, watching the TV carefully. Iker pinched his nose slightly, feeling his headache start to grow once again.

“Younger ones at the front, older ones at the back, there’s plenty of room, now get it sorted!” Marco, Mateo, Mariano, Rubén, Raphaël, Álvaro, Dani, Casemiro, Isco and Danilo all sat on the floor, with Lucas, Nacho, Toni, Gareth, Karim, Marcelo, Fabio, Keylor, Kiko, Sergio, Luka, Cristiano and Pepe all sat around in chairs and settee’s, not to mention Iker, who was sat in his own chair keeping an eye on his boys.

“Iker, it’s starting, turn it up!” Isco begged, turning the puppy eyes on him until he did as he was asked. Iker quickly turned up the volume and looked towards the TV. “Where is he?” Someone, probably Keylor mumbled, it wasn’t until the camera moved that they was finally able to see him. It was weird seeing James in a different colour but as soon as the camera stayed on him, the room broke out in smiles and cheers. “Go, Hammy!” Dani shouted. They’d all still got a few days until their games started but their little Colombian’s fixtures started today and who were they kidding if they said they weren’t going to watch it. “He looks so happy.” Iker heard Cris whisper to Pepe who was smiling fondly at the screen. “He is happy.” He whispered back. It wasn’t until the 34th minute when their blood really started pumping with excitement. Bayern had won a free kick, which James was getting ready to take, instantly, the team began leaning forward, watching carefully as their (ex) teammate took the free kick. He kicked it just right and skimmed the goalkeeper. The room exploded.

“That’s our boy!” Álvaro, Marco and Isco began cheering, celebrating happily.

"Our Colombian!” Gareth joined in, prompting Sergio, Karim and Pepe to join in. Cristiano sat their with a smile on his face, fondly watching his little brother celebrate with his new team, jumping into Carlo’s arms, which raised a few laughs from his old team. Toni, watched the screen softly, before looking around at the other members of his team, fondly smiling at them. James may not be a Real Madrid player but he would always be part of their family, just like Iker and those who left before that.

He was their hermano, para siempre. He was their brother, forever.  

Meanwhile, Iker smiled softly, watching the chaos happen as they began celebrating, camera in his hand, recording it. Real Madrid was a family, a crazy, huge family which was all over the world and these are the memories that will last a life time.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so;  
> First thanks for reading this piece of shit, which I wrote while highly emotional about James.  
> Second- I wish James the best of luck at Bayern, he deserves to be played and if this is the only way we can do it, then that's okay. I'll still love him, today, tomorrow, any day.   
> Third- Happy Birthday sweetheart, have fun at your presentation tomorrow.   
> Fourth- I love you all, good night!!


End file.
